Nipping at Your Nose
by Lasagnii
Summary: Somehow, he ends up cuddling with an idiot outside. In his defense, this only happened because it was cold.


It's cold out, his jacket was light, and he didn't have a scarf or a pair of gloves. He wasn't even supposed to be out here for this long, just a quick stop at the store and then he'd be back home. Gajeel scowls adjusting his grip on the plastic bag, his fingertips red and feeling kind of numb. The stupid supermarket was the _worst_. First, the lines were long as shit and when he finally got to the front the cashier decided to be a huge bitch about his piercings or whatever. " _We don't serve_ thugs _here_." He could just hear the stuffy voice in his head and the look of distaste the guy had given him. It makes him scowl even more as a particularly rough gust of wind hits him in the face. If it wasn't for some old lady scolding the fucker, he doesn't think he would have ever got out of there with his purchases.

Now he has to wait for the next bus because there was no way he was walking through all that slush and snow, only an idiot would do that. He'd just bust his ass and at this point, he would lay there and die in the cold.

He continues standing at the bus stop for what feels like is hours, but it's really only been a couple of minutes. Gajeel was never a patient guy, but it was so cold that his thin patience was wearing thinner. Practically rubbing away to nothingness.

Even so, he's forced to wait.

He spends his time glaring at any and everything. He swears he sees a kid burst into tears when he stares them down. Why was he glaring at children you ask? Cause it's fucking cold and making children cry was a past time of his.

It was getting dark out and with his intense red gaze, it left him widely avoided. Or it had until a familiar blonde spotted him.

"Redfox?"

Gajeel turns his glare to the idiot walking through the slush and snow to get closer to him. He better not be tryna start nothing in this weather. As he continues looking at him, he finds himself absolutely seething at how warm this bastard looks. He's got on the furry trench coat that he wore sometimes even when it wasn't cold, (which Gajeel teased him for) a snug looking turtleneck and some goddamn earmuffs.

"The hell d-do you want?" He stutters miserably, teeth chattering.

Gajeel is shivering, his nose and cheeks a bright red. He's wearing a thin pullover, the hood pulled up with his long wild hair curling outwards, some strands brushing his face. His pants don't look the warmest either. Maybe his combat boots keep his feet warm.

Laxus snorts. He thinks Gajeel looks rather cute at the moment.

"You look pathetic," Laxus tells him," you're shaking like a leaf."

"Fuck you." Is his eloquent reply.

The blonde smirks lightly," What are you even doing out here?"

Gajeel shakes the grocery bag at him, realizing that Sparky probably wasn't going to leave him alone until after interrogating him. "I missed the bus." He adds for good measure. There, all the questions were answered now he could go about his business.

"Pathetic." Laxus repeats.

Gajeel silently rages.

The blonde noticed that he's practically staring a hole through him.

He frowns and raises a brow.

"You wanna come in?" It's sarcastic, the way he holds open the long coat. The very warm, very inviting looking coat. Gajeel also finds how begrudgingly impressed he is at how Laxus still looked absolutely ripped when he was wearing a goddamn turtleneck sweater.

The thing is, even though his expression hasn't changed in the slightest, Gajeel knows he's not being serious. He still finds himself shuffling towards the taller man with quick steps. His reasoning is there's nobody out here to witness this. If there was, Gajeel would, unfortunately, turn into a murderer. Secondly, _it was so cold_. And Sparky shouldn't a' offered during such desperate times.

Laxus blinks, staring down at the shaking mass that was now pressed up against him.

Wasn't what he was expecting, but he's not complaining.

Gajeel tilts his head up to look at him, feeling annoyed at how much he has to strain his neck. He glares at him, wishing he'd get the hint because he's sure as hell not saying, ' _wrap your arms around me'.  
_  
Laxus finds that Gajeel has short eyelashes that gradually get longer towards the pointed ends of his eyes. They're weird but they suit him.

They're also promising pain in the near future.

Normally Laxus would have no problem stomping him into the dirt if he wanted to fight but he's a changed man. He doesn't hurt his friends anymore.  
Instead, he lifts a gloved hand and pushes Gajeel's head down and forward, tucking his face in the crook of his neck and shoulder. He might've used a bit too much force if the muffled curse is anything to go by. He grabs the longer parts of the coat, engulfing the shorter man and does his best to cover him.

Gajeel eventually relaxes against the blonde, leaning against him heavily as he enjoys the warmth

* * *

He's not sure when he falls asleep, but he wakes up to someone pinching his side. Gajeel grumbles and his eyes snap open when he realizes where he is. It's still a little breeze but he's outside, practically snuggling while standing up.

"Wake up, Redfox. Your damn bus is coming down the street."

Gajeel hadn't expected him to stay with him the entire time, but then again, he didn't really give him a choice- him falling asleep and all. He blinks a few times as he takes a few steps back, now hearing the squeal as the bust stops.

"Go home and sleep ya' dumbass." He thinks the blonde's voice is strangely...gentle. It makes his stomach feel weird. He needs to get away from him.

Gajeel frowns at him sleepily and waves him off as he goes to get on the bus. As he's rummaging in his pocket for change, he feels gloves. His (non-existent) brows furrow and he pays before looking out the window.

Laxus was still there, lifting a bare hand in a wave.

The bus begins to pull off. He had been the only new passenger.

Gajeel's frown turns into a scowl and he sticks up his middle finger at him, ignoring the flush on his face that certainly wasn't from the cold.

* * *

Thanks for reading, tell me what you think or even what I could do better!


End file.
